Tears
by PinkHoloUnicorn
Summary: Maya and Josh have a fight, so Maya decides to take a walk. When something happens to her and Josh rescues her everything seems fine. But will she ever be the same? JOSHAYA I am terrible at summaries. Story is better than it sounds. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Arguments and Tears

**_ENJOY!!_**

 ** _Maya is 17. Josh is 20._**

MAYA P.O.V

As I'm scrolling through Social Media on my bed I get a text message from Riley. **Hey Peaches! Mom and dad are taking me and Auggie to visit our Aunt Morgan. Mom told me to ask you if you could come by today to house-sit. We'll be back tomorrow morning at around 8:00.** _House sitting? Ok._ I type a quick message to Riley telling her I'll be right over and start getting ready to go. I decide to just put on a pair tight grey yoga pants, a slightly sheer, white crop top, which ended just above my belly button, and my white Adidas. For my hair I just put it into a high pony tail, and decided to just put on mascara and lipgloss for makeup. _Ok I think I'm ready._ I grab my car keys, my wallet, my phone, and walk out the door.

After a 10 minute drive from my parents apartment, I park my car and start heading up to Topanga and Cory's apartment. I knock on their door and hear a 'who is it' from the inside. "Mayaaaaaaaa!" I say loudly. After waiting a couple seconds, the door opens to reveal Riley smiling like a goofball, Topanga shouting at Cory to hurry and pack, and Auggie just watching T.V. "Woah Riles. Which tornado hit your house?" She rolls her eyes playfully. "Haha Maya. We're about to leave. But come on in." I follow her into the living room where Topanga starts telling me rules. "Thanks for agreeing to house sit Maya. We'll be back tomorrow morning and would like to see this house in one piece." I just smile. "Anything specific you'd like me to do?" I ask as I sit next to Auggie on the couch. "Not really just clean if you want, there's food in the fridge and cupboards. Just don't leave the house and don't leave the stove or whatever on. We're running a bit late. Bye Maya!" They all grab they're luggage and say bye to me before shutting the door. _What to do first?_ I realize I haven't eaten breakfast as it is barely 9:30am, and start heading into the kitchen. I see they have pancake mix in a cupboard and proceed to make my self some pancakes! While the last one is still cooking, I open the fridge, get strawberries out, and wash and cut them. In total I make 4 pancakes. _Ok Maya stack them just like in those shows._

After trying my best to make my breakfast look good, I just eat it while on Social Media. After finishing breakfast I wash my plates and sit on the couch while watching a movie. I watch The Purge Anarchy. _Well...THAT was scary. Wait what if someone breaks in and kills me right now? OMG and no one would know until tomorrow and I'd be too late! Aghhhhhhhh! No Maya no one is going to kill you, just, get your mind off of it._ I decide to do the thing which helps calm me down the most, working out. I go into Riley's room in where I have a drawer of her dresser for myself. I decide on a grey sports bra, a pair of matching, kinda short, shorts, and a pair of NIKE running shoes. Whilst I am fixing my pony tail I am interrupted by the someone knocking on the door. I quickly go to the front door, but stop in the kitchen to get a knife before hand. I open the door the slightest bit and see no other than Mr.Boing. I slowly put my knife down and smile as he smiles back at me.

"What's up with the knife Hunter?" I blush a crimson red. "Nothinn." I say playfully while smiling wide. "Well can I come in gorgeous or no?" I blush once again and he chuckles when he sees. "Sorry Boing." I open the door wide. Now that he can see my whole outfit he scans me from head to toe. "Where you going somewhere Hunter?" He asks me with a serious expression. "Oh um yes actually Boing. If you must know." He furrows his brow. "Dressed like that?" _Whattttt?_ "Um yes? Is there a problem?" I ask, very confusedly. "The only "problem" is that you're dressed like a...well

like a...um "exotic dancer."" He says somewhat mad as far as I can tell.

"You mean a prostitute? Seriously Josh are you really calling me that? I can't believe you." I say hurt and shocked. "What? Maya I'm...well kind of but seriously Maya look at yourself. Where were you going?" My eyes start to fill with tears. _I can't believe he has the nerve to call me that._ I try and hold back my tears. "I was going to the gym Josh." I say in a hurt voice."Maya I'm sorry. I really am it's just...you were--I was--" I cut him off. I shake my head. "Forget it Josh I need to think and be alone for a while, I'll try and be back soon." Before he has a chance to answer I briskly walk past him and shut the door. Outside the building I realize I forgot my keys and phone, so I can't take my car, or call anyone.

 _Ugh WHY Josh? Why?_ I can't help but shed a few tears. _He called me a prostitute._ Am _I?_ I start walking and mistakingly end up in a tough part of town. "What am I doing here? I have to get back." I whisper to myself. I turn around and start walking back. "Going somewhere Princess?" I hear a rough voice ask from behind me. I turn around and see 2 guys who look dangerous looking hungrily at me. I use my arms to slightly cover my exposed abdomen.

"I was...I was just leaving." I say scared. "Oh but what's such a pretty girl doing here in the first place?" I shake my head. "Like I said I was just leaving." I start to turn around but a rough arm wraps itself around my wrist and yanks me back. I slightly scream and whimper in fear and pain. "Please let me go." I whimper. "But of course Princess, we'll let you go right after we have a little fun." With that he pushes he into a wall and grips my wrists together, also using his legs to hold mine down. He starts to roughly kiss and bite my neck.

"Please let me go!" I scream. He ignores me and keeps kissing me but starts to feel and grab my body. I start crying more. As he is putting his hands into my shorts, I feel him being pulled off by someone. "Let her go!" I hear and open my eyes. "Josh." I say. "Help me...please." He stars fighting the guy who was forcing himself on me while the second guy starts running away.

I slide down the wall onto the ground and hug my knees as I start to sob and whimper. "Maya, baby it's fine. I'm here now. You're okay." I open my eyes and see Josh looking at me concerned. "Josh, he...he forced himself on me, he touched me...he kissed me...and...and." I cut myself off as a couple more tears fall. " Let's go home." I stand up and follow him to his car. As I climb into the passengers seat I don't put my seatbelt on. Instead I hug myself once again and stare out the window while we drive.

"Maya? Maya, baby come on we're here. Princess?" I flinch at that word. "Please don't call me that. It's what _HE_ called me before-" I shake me head. I slowly climb out of the car and walk with Josh back to the apartment as he holds my hand. Once inside I start heading to Riley's room. "I...I'll be right back. I'm going to change." He nods and I slowly make my way to the room. I change into leggings and a tee-shirt. Then walk into the bathroom where after fixing and tying my hair into a bun, I notice the hickeys on my neck, the red skin he gripped, and the bruise on my wrist. I stare in shock and feel my eyes water again. I take a deep breathe and make my way back to he living room. "I called Topanga and told her what happened. She said they're on their way back." He says. I sit on the couch and slightly and solemnly nod. He sits next to me. "Maya I'm so sorry. You didn't look like a prostitute, if I hadn't said anything you wouldn't have left. I'm so sor-" I cut him off. "No Josh you were right I did look like a...if I hadn't worn that he wouldn't have force himself on me. It's my fault." I say, almost whisper. "Maya no! I can't believ you said that. It was absolutely NOT your fault. If doesn't matter what you're wearing. It doesn't give him the right to do that." I nod. "Get some rest Maya. I'll be here when you wake up. Topanga and the others should too soon." He says. "Ok." I lie down on the couch.

 **CHAPTER 2 UP SOON!!! Please review and tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Bruises and Nightmares

"She thinks it's her fault. Because of what she was wearing. She has hickeys and bruises on her neck and skin." I hear Josh say to someone. "My peaches." I also hear. _Riley. It's Riley. My peaches._ " Josh we will find the guy and he will pay for what he did to Maya." Topanga says. I can almost hear Cory nod. I open my eyes. _Time to face the music._ "Hi." I meakly say. By now I can see Riley with red brimmed eyes, Topanga looking serious but then sad once she sees me, doing a quick glance at my neck and wincing when she sees the hickeys. Cory on the other hand looks at me sadly. "Maya, honey, how are you feeling." Topanga asks me. I shrug. "As fine as I can I guess. I'm sorry I ruined the vacation for you guys." I say. "None sense honey, you're wellbeing is far more important." I smile slightly. "Where's Auggie?" I ask everyone. "He's staying with a friend for a couple of days." Cory says. I furrow my brows. "Why? I'm leaving later today." I tell them. "Peaches we want you to stay here until your parents get back next week." Riley says, speaking since I woke up. "Why?" Topanga sighs. "Maya we need you to tell us what happened. So we can help you." I shake my head. "No, no I'm fine. Really I...I am." I say panicking slightly. _I can't tell them. I don't want to remember._ "Please Maya." Josh says. I sigh. "I don't want to remember or think about it but I'll tell you. I was-we were arguing." I say while looking at Josh. "And I left to get air. I realized I left my things here. So I just walked and walked. By the time I realized where I was I was going to walk back. Just...just as I turned around someone grabbed my wrist and called me princess. I tried to break free, and I told him to let me go, but he didn't. He...he pushed me against a wall and ki...kissed me and touched me. He was starting to enter his hands into my shors when Josh pushed him back. Then the guy ran off and Josh brought me here." By the time I'm done retelling what happened, I'm shaking and crying. Riley and Topanga pull me in for a hug and I sob into Topanga's shoulder. "But if I hadn't worn the sports bra and shorts he wouldn't have done that. I just wanted to go to the gym that's why I was dressed like that. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." Topanga shakes her head. "Maya, no! It wasn't you're fault. Just because you're wearing that doesn't give anyone the right to violate you like that! It was NOT your fault." Cory says. I nod. "Honey are you hungry?" Topanga asks. I shake my head to say no. "I'm not hungry." She shakes her head. "Maya you have to eat it's already almost dinner time and I know you haven't had lunch." I sigh. "Okay then I'll eat an apple or something." "Nope while you were resting I made dinner. So go wash up and then I'll serve dinner." I get up and make my way to the bathroom. After washing my hands I can't help but notice the slight bags under my eyes and how red and disgusting my neck looks. I hestiantly reach up and touch one of the red swells. "Maya mom says dinners ready." Riley says as she opens the door enough to fit her head through. "Okay Riley be right there." As she's leaving she stops. "Hey peaches? What's on your wrist?" _A bruise._ "Nothing. Come on we better not make Pangers wait." She nods. I thought she dropped the topic but as everyone is eating she brings it up again. "Hey Maya what'd you say was that on your wrist?" She asks. I mentally groan. "Nothing Riles. I said it was nothing." _Please drop it, PLEASE drop it._ "Okay then can I see?" I pretend I don't hear her. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my left wrist and yelp out in pain. "Owwwww!" I scream. "Maya. Let me see your wrist right now." Says Topanga. I sigh. Hesitantly I lift up my wrist so everyone can see the purple and red imprints. They gasp. "Is there any other bruises Maya?" Cory sadly asks. "Just these _disgusting_ hickeys, that bruise, and some red and purple fingerprints imbedded into some of my stomach and hips. From _him_ gripping my skin." I say blankly.

"Are you done with your dinner?" Topanga asks. I nod. "Follow me then." _Why?_ "But um...why?" I ask confused. "I just want to see the bruises and talk to you. We'll be in the guest room and bathroom." She tells me and everyone else. She stands up and leaves, I follow. "Okay Maya let me see your neck first." She says once we're in the room. I sit on the bed and point my head upwards, so she has more room to see my neck. "I can't really do much Maya. All we can really do is just wait for them to go away and if you want cover then with makeup. Now let me see your wrist." I raise my wrist upwards. She examines it carefully. "It's badly bruised Maya, almost fractured. Just get some ice on it and try to not use it much. Now let me see your abdomen and hip bruises." I sigh. I lie down, slightly raise my shirt, and slightly pull down my leggings, to reveal the top of my hips. "Nothing serious just bruised." She says and I nod. "Thanks Topanga. I'm going to go talk to Riley and put ice on my wrist." I say and start to stand up. She shakes her head.

"No Maya. We need to talk." I wait back down. "When Shawn and Katy get back they're going to have to know Maya. You can't hide this. Shawn cares about you now that he's your dad, and this is far too serious to not let them know." She says. "I know. I just...don't know how to tell them or how they're going to take it. What if Shawn gets mad...or...or leaves me because I couldn't be the Maya everyone thinks I am. The Maya that doesn't let feelings show, who doesn't get hurt, the one who's strong." I say slightly panicking, thinking of what could go wrong. "Maya he won't, he loves you. Not everyone can always be strong but that doesn't make them different or worthless." I sigh. "I guess you're right." She nods. "Now go, talk to Riley and Josh, and put some ice on that." She says while looking at my wrist.

I make my way to the living room where Riley and Josh are now on one couch while Cory is sitting on a smaller couch correcting the movie with logic, where Topanga joins him. "Hey guys. Whatcha watching?" I ask as I sit in between Riley and Josh. "Oh hey peaches. We're just watching Zootopia." Riley says. "Oh ok do you mind if I watch too?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Oh course not Maya. We're glad you wanna watch." She says smiling somewhat widely. Somewhere during the second half of the movie I start dozing off.

 ** _Maya's Nightmare:_**

 _Where am I? I ask myself. "Hey princess I don't think we finished our little play date before." The guy from before says. "No please! Please let me go!" I scream. "Hahaha. Is he little princess scared? Don't worry sweetie you won't be when I'm done with you." He says while licking his lips." I try to run but can't. As if my legs are glued to the ground. "NO! NO PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE!" I yell. "Quiet princess." He starts to kiss me and I start to thrash my arms and legs, trying to break free. "STOP! STOP!" I continue to scream. "I said QUIET PRINCESS!" He yells and punches me. I'm too weak to fight. All I can do now is silently cry and pray. "Please..." I say weakly. "_ MAYA! MAYA WAKE UP!" I hear and feel my self being slightly shaken.

 ** _END OF NIGHTMARE_**

I jolt upright with sweat beading my face and neck, and with tears racing down my cheeks. I realize I'm now half sitting on the couch and half lying on Josh. "What...what happened?" I ask as I sit upright using my hands to try and wipe some of the sweat off. "You don't remember Maya?" Josh asks. "I...I just remember having a nightmare." I say. "Well you did. You fell asleep on me and started saying things like 'please' and 'don't touch me' and 'stop'. Then you started crying. I tried calling your name but that didn't work so I tried shaking you. Then you woke up startled, crying and sweating." He says concerned for me. "I...thank you. Josh. Thanks." He smiles and I slightly smile back. "Wanna tell us what you were having nightmares about?" He says while glancing to Riley who was looking at me wide eyes and eyes filled with worry and sadness, and to Cory and Topanga who were looking at me concerned. I tell them everything. From him trying to get with me again to him punching me. "Maya, baby he will never lay another finger on you now. I promise." He says while wrapping his arm around my waist. A small part of me doesn't believe him but I find myself nodding. "Okay."

 **AYEEEEE THAT WAS CHAPTER 2!! CHAPTER 3 UP SOON! Please review and tell me what you think as well as what you'd like to see happen. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
